Lee Joon Ki
Profile *'Name:' 이준기 / Lee Joon Ki (Lee Jun Gi) *'Profession:' Actor, model and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Busan, South Korea *'Height:' 178cm *'Weight:' 66kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Younger sister *'Talent agency:' Namoo Actors About Lee Jun Ki Lee Jun Ki started out as a model and held minor roles in Korean dramas. In 2001, he first appeared in the television commercial for the So Basic fashion label. He first debuted in the movie 'The Hotel Venus' (Japanese Production). His first drama appearance was in 'Star's Echo', a two part mini drama series by MBC and Fuji TV in 2004. After this, he appeared in 'Nonstop 4', 'Drama City: What Should I Do?' and the movie 'Flying Boys'. In 2005, his first major acting role came in the movie 'The King and the Clown' as the role of Gong Gil. Lee's acting skills had shone through his ability to present the characteristics of a homosexual clown, which pushed him to stardom and popularity throughout Asia, where he received many awards. His next role was to play the supporting character, Seo Jung Woo, in the 2005 hit drama 'My Girl'. It was from this drama that he had changed his image, from a homosexual clown to a wealthy play boy. Due to these roles, Lee's popularity sparked, allowing him to become not only well-known in Korea but also throughout Asia and overseas. Other movies and dramas he has completed are 'Virgin Snow', 'May 18', 'Time Between Dog and Wolf' and his successful drama 'Iljimae', in 2008. Lee released his second album entitled 'J Style' on April 21, 2009. The album consists of eight songs; his three previous songs from his Episode I fan meeting plus his 5 new songs. Lee also played the role of a modern hero in a new drama called 'Hero' in late November of 2009. TV Shows *Hotel Del Luna (tvN, 2019) cameo *Secret Queen Makers (Naver TV Cast, 2018) *Lawless Lawyer (tvN, 2018) *Criminal Minds (tvN, 2017) *Seven First Kisses (Naver TV Cast, 2016) *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) *Gunman in Joseon (KBS2, 2014) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) *Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *Hero (MBC, 2009) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Time Between Dog and Wolf (MBC, 2007) *101st Proposal (SBS, 2006, cameo) *My Girl (SBS, 2005) *Drama City Save Me (KBS, 2004) *Star's Echo (MBC/Fuji TV, 2004) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003, cameo) TV Show Theme Songs *''One Day'' - Arang and the Magistrate OST (2012) Movies *Resident Evil: Final Chapter (2017) as Commander Chu *Begin Again / Under the Sicily Sun (2015) *Virgin Snow (2007) as Kim Min *May 18 (2007) as Jin Woo *Fly Daddy Fly (2006) as Go Seung Suk *The King and the Clown (2005) as Gong Gil *Flying Boys (2004) as Dong Wan *The Hotel Venus (2004) as Boy Endorsements * Yishion *VOV (Men's Cosmetics) * Longliqi Shampoo * Pepsi *Spris * Giordano * Samsung Anycall *Vonin (Men's Cosmetics) * Pomegranate *Lacvert Cosmetics * I-Audio * KFC Go-go * Su An Su (수앤수) * Kleenex * Chungkang College of Cultural Industries *So-Basic Recognitions *'2017 2nd Asia Artist Awards:' **Television Category - Fabulous Award (Criminal Minds) *'2016 SAF SBS Drama Awards:' **Hallyu Star Award (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo) **Top 10 Stars Award (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo) **Best Couple Award with IU (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' **Top 10 Stars Award (Scholar Who Walks the Night) *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' **Outstanding Korean Actor (Gunman in Joseon) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' **Excellence Award - Actor (Gunman in Joseon) **Best Couple Award with Nam Sang Mi (Gunman in Joseon) *'2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' **Top Excellence Actor (Two Weeks) *'2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards:' **Outstanding Korean Drama Actor (Arang and the Magistrate) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' **Best Couple Award with Shin Min Ah (Arang and the Magistrate) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' **Popularity Award (Hero) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' **Top Excellence Award - Actor (Iljimae) **Netizen Popularity Award (Iljimae) *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' **Excellence Award - Actor (Time Between Dog and Wolf) *'2007 China Fashion Awards:' **South Korean Artist of the Year *'2007 27th Hawaii International Film Festival:' **Rising Star Award *'2007 10th Annual Shanghai International Film Festival:' **Overseas Star Award *'2007 Andre Kim's:' **New and Superior Star Award *'2007 43rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' **Popularity Award (Fly, Daddy, Fly) *'2006 27th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' **Best On-Screen Couple Award with Kam Woo Sung (The King and the Clown) **Popularity Award with Kang Sung Yun (The King and the Clown) *'2006 5th Korea Film Awards' **Best New Actor Award (The King and the Clown) *'2006 43rd Daejong Film Festival:' **Most Popular Actor Overseas Award (The King and the Clown) **Popularity Award (The King and the Clown) **Best New Actor Award (The King and the Clown) *'2006 42nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' **Best New Actor Award (The King and the Clown) **Popularity Award (The King and the Clown) **'In style' Fashion Award *'2006 Netizen's Choice Awards:' **Best New Actor Award (The King and the Clown) *'2006 Max Movie:' **Best Actor Award (The King and the Clown) *'2006 Mnet MKMF Awards:' **Music Video Award ("Grace Lee Soo Young") Trivia *'Education:' Seoul Arts University (Acting major) *'Hobbies:' Martial arts (Tae Kwon Do 3rd degree, Hapkido 1st degree and Taekkyeon 1st degree) *'Languages:' Korean, Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, and English *'Debut:' Model for clothing brand "So Basic" (2001) External Links *Lee Joon Gi official site *Lee Joon Gi official Japanese site *Agency profile *English Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger